


Life is Round

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是以前为朋友的本子写的G文，本来已经被我完全忘掉了，这两天整理无料要用的文的时候又被我挖出来了XD 不过毕竟G文篇幅有限，也没能怎么展开… 以前是有过想要写Evanstan双总裁AU的，结果在盾冬坑里越陷越深，这个想法就被我放下了…万万没想到Sebastian先生来了帝都一次，把我一脚踹回了坑里。手动[拜拜.gif]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Round

Sebastian接到Chris的电话的时候，正在办公室里忙得不可开交。他工作的公司大楼坐落于CBD黄金地带，位于顶楼的办公室里绿色植物郁郁葱葱，明亮的阳光透过落地窗落在房间里，从窗口向外望去，仿佛车水马龙的世界尽在脚下。

“嗯…现在还不好说，有点忙，”Sebastian深深吸了一口手里的香烟，揉了揉太阳穴说，“我过一小时给你打电话吧。”

Chris在电话那边笑着说：“算了，不过是叫你出来吃个午饭，倒叫你这么累。”

Sebastian捏着手机赶紧说：“没有没有，不是的——”

“没事，我等你电话，你先忙？”Chris听Sebastian有点急，赶紧安慰他。“真的没事，反正晚上回家也见得到。”

Sebastian反倒突然笑了起来：“对啊，反正晚上回家也要见，今天又偏要一起出去吃午饭，就这么离不开我？”

Chris哈哈大笑起来：“对对对，说得对，就是这么离不开你，离开你的我就像离开水的鱼。”

Sebastian笑着骂了他一句“Fuck off”挂上了电话。

中午约好的时候，Sebastian又因为临时有急事，迟到了大约半小时。匆匆走进餐厅里，看见Chris一个人坐在桌旁正在玩手机。Chris可能是听到了熟悉的脚步声抬起头来，对他招了下手。他看Chris脸上并没有不愉快，松了口气快步走过去。

“对不起，Chris，出来的时候突然有点事，不自己弄不放心。”他坐在Chris对面说。

Chris摆摆手：“这有什么啊，只等了一小会儿。午饭我已经点好了，一会儿就上来。”他打量了下Sebastian的脸色，发现虽然现在只是中午，但是他已经面带疲色，Chris皱了皱眉，还是说：“累了？”

Sebastian抬起手揉了揉额角，只是轻描淡写道：“是啊，公事不顺。”

他和Sebastian之间从来不谈公事，但是虽然不说，Sebastian如此年轻便已身处S集团高管职位，这就注定他的举手投足都会引来众人瞩目。他最近主持收购另一通讯巨头T公司，这一仗打得确实艰辛，对方公司一路反收购筹措标准有效得简直像是教科书。对方大股东巍然不动，小股东面对收购举棋不定，对方的一手配股更是来得及时且稳妥。

Chris对比了对方公司平时的行事作风，从现在的反收购方案中，他确实能看出一些问题。但是他同样相信他看得出的问题，Sebastian一样同样看得出。

Sebastian坐下休息了一会儿便觉得饿了，中午他们休息的时间都很短，只能吃个简餐。两个大忙人经常抽不出时间来见面，所以他们也并不是经常聚在一起吃午饭，Sebastian对他笑了笑，在椅子上动了动像是有点坐立不安。

“想抽烟？”Chris知道他的这个坏习惯，烟瘾大得很。

Sebastian笑嘻嘻地点了点头，不过还是没有出去抽烟，只是跟Chris说话：“Scott上午也给我发了短信。”

侍者端来了他们的午餐，Chris微微向后侧身，让侍者把餐盘摆上餐桌。他挑起眉说：“他说什么了？”

Sebastian低声向侍者道了谢，耸了耸肩说：“没什么，问我感恩节是不是还是去你家。”

今年是他们在一起的第四年，他在今年春天的时候向Sebastian求婚，他的恋人微笑应允。虽然他们过去的感恩节也曾一同回Chris位于波士顿的家中与家人团聚，但这是他们订婚后的第一个阖家团圆的节日。Chris抿了下嘴，问：“去吗？”

Sebastian笑了笑，他笑起来的时候，美丽的双唇勾起甜蜜的笑意，眼睛微微眯起来，眼角漾起细微的笑纹：“去啊。”

 

*****

 

Chris初次见到Sebastian的时候是在四年前，他在F公司任职中层管理干部。F公司作为一家投资管理企业在业内颇有名望，所以当听说公司高薪猎聘了一位年轻管理层的时候，Chris带着一丝好奇，在例会的时候特地在会议室里扫了一眼——他几乎是立刻就看到了那个年轻人。

他年轻而英俊，甚至可以说是有些过于年轻英俊了。他可能只有二十六七岁，穿一身极得体的灰色西装，棕色的头发带着调皮的微卷被梳理得一丝不苟。他的眼睛是明亮的灰蓝色，在会议室的灯光下亮得仿佛像是在发光。他的嘴角带着讨喜的弧度，和人低声说话的时候有时会微微眯起眼睛，他像是注意到了Chris的目光，挑起嘴角对他笑了笑。Chris那时便觉得他长得真是好看。

第一次私下见面是在某个周六，他和Scott一早到中央公园慢跑，却碰见Sebastian和另一个男人在一起，像是在散步。他和Scott说了一声，过去和他打招呼：“早啊。”

Sebastian像是有些惊讶，扬了下眉，笑着回了句早。他还没来的寒暄，就听Sebastian旁边的男人走过来问道：“Baz，这位是？”Sebastian的这位友人也是十分英俊，个子比他略高些，手里牵着一条黑色皮毛的拉布拉多，同样冲Chris微笑了一下。

“这位是Chace Crawford，我朋友。”Sebastian笑着指了指友人，又给友人指了指Chris：“Chris Evans，我的同事。”Chace和Chris握手打了招呼，Scott看他们在这边聊了起来，便也凑过来打招呼，Chris便把自己的弟弟介绍给了他们。

被问到一大早怎么就来公园散步的时候，Sebastian夸张地叹了口气：“他一大早就到我家把我叫起来，说的是来散个步遛个狗，然后去喝杯咖啡吃个早餐。”Chace已经和Scott走在他们前边，听他这么说哈哈大笑起来，Sebastian翻了个白眼，继续说：“结果变成了早上起来，散个步，散个更远的步，再散个更远更远的步，狗都累得直喘。”

Chace伸手拍了拍自己的爱犬，说：“要不是医生说，你以为我喜欢七点钟就爬起来散步？”

Sebastian尖刻地说：“我觉得你挺喜欢的。”

“最近身体不好吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian漫不经心地摆了摆手：“没事，只是说让多增加点运动量，多呼吸点新鲜空气。”

Chris指了指周围的大楼：“新鲜空气？”

四人一起哈哈笑起来，笑过之后Chace说：“他肺出了点问题，说是要戒烟限酒注意休息，他说不可能，就只能多带他出来走走了。结果体力肺活量还比不过8岁小男孩。”

Chris只知道他几乎每天都是加班到晚上，却不知道他身体不太好，想到Sebastian接手的那个收购案正在要紧时候，便问道：“最近工作忙？”

Sebastian耸耸肩，说：“还算顺利，但是事情还是多。”

Scott和Chace都是演员，两个人相谈甚欢，走在前边已经把他们两个落出去很远。Chris现在想起来，只记得那天天气十分好，阳光透过树叶，在草坪和路上点出一片光斑。Sebastian走着走着有些犯懒，坐在了长椅上，冲他笑着拍了拍身边的空位。

 

*****

 

Sebastian后来工作还是忙，依旧是每天加班到晚上。Chris渐渐与他相熟，知道他一周工作几乎60小时，除了出去抽烟，几乎一天都在办公室里忙得天昏地暗。

周五Chris也在加班，快到八点准备回家的时候，他不知道为什么想要去Sebastian的办公室看一眼——果然不出他所料，他屋里的灯还亮着。Chris敲了敲门，Sebastian抬起头来透过玻璃门看到他，立刻笑起来冲他摆了摆手。

Chris推开门坐在了沙发上，说：“还熬着呢？”

Sebastian揉了揉额角，轻轻叹了口气：“还得一会儿。”

Chris挑了挑眉，问：“医生不是让你注意休息吗？”

“对，说来说去就那几句话。注意饮食，注意休息，必须戒烟——怎么可能。”Sebastian轻蔑地嗤笑了一声，嘴里叼着一根烟没有点，盯着电脑屏幕，双手在键盘上噼里啪啦打着字。

笑了几声后，Chris挤了挤眼睛提议道：“要不要把医嘱违背得更彻底一点？”

他的话显然是吊起了Sebastian的兴趣，他咬着烟嘴挑眉问：“继续说？”

“熬夜加完班后去喝一杯？”

Sebastian咧嘴笑起来：“Chris Evans，I like you.”

Chris指了指电脑说：“赶紧的。”

站起来伸了个懒腰，Sebastian捏了捏鼻梁，关上电脑，一边整理桌上的文件一边说：“明后天再说了，走走走。”F公司为了提高办公效率和咨询传递速度，工作文件几乎全部采用企业内部网络共享传输，Sebastian桌上的文件多而且杂，在他收拾期间，Chris看到很多文件上都印着“ASAP”，还有若干文件上都印着“DO NOT COPY”的水印。他给他投过去一个疑问的眼神，Sebastian却只是耸耸肩，把文件锁进了保险箱里。

出了公司大楼，走路二十多分钟便有一个酒吧，晚上九点刚过，正是热闹的时候。他们一人一瓶啤酒，面对面坐在了一张小桌旁。桌子太小，他们两个人坐着有点挤，时不时膝盖小腿便会碰在一起。他们虽然是同事，相处起来却像是多年的朋友，聊天说话轻松热络，不知不觉两人喝得都有点多。Sebastian聊得开心，但是脸上却已经稍显疲惫困倦，他手肘支在桌上手托着下巴，眼神已经有点发散，突然没头没尾地说了一句：“你知道我们应该去干什么吗？”

“回家睡觉？”Chris也被他提起了兴趣。

“买个吊床，再带几打啤酒几瓶波本，躺在吊床上一边吃奇多一边喝。”

“往哪里吊？路灯杆离得太远了，吊不住。”Chris注意到Sebastian疑惑的眼神，扬起眉毛说：“不止你一个人有吊床幻想。”

Sebastian瞬间视Chris为知己，想了一会儿之后耸了耸肩说：“那就铺地上躺着，剩下全靠想象力。”

十点半的时候，他们两个出了酒吧上了出租车，Chris报了自己家的地址，他们俩决定去Chris家玩侠盗猎车。Sebastian刚才还聊得开心，车开起来，他却就靠着车窗睡着了，睡着了嘴角上还噙着一丝笑意。他睡着之后，比他平时显得更加年轻，甚至像个刚从学校毕业的大学生。

Chris在很早之前便已经明白了，这个世界看不见你的内在，没有人有足够的时间、耐心和关怀去透过现象看你的心，没有人会真正关心另一个人的希望、梦想、忧伤、困扰。他们看的是你的皮肤、骨骼、外貌、穿着，就是如此简单。一个人对于另一个人的印象，多数取决于他的皮肤是否光滑，肤色是否健康，额头是否宽阔，鼻梁是否挺直，嘴唇是否丰润红艳，两眼之间的距离是否完美。

美貌就是这样一份巨大而又残酷的礼物。

Chris的家离得不远，出租车开了大约半个小时就到了。Chris轻轻推了下他的肩膀，他深深吸了口气，醒了过来抬起头。他花了几秒钟才发现自己坐在出租车上，脑子里像是一团浆糊摸不到头绪，笑眯眯地说：“Hey，Chris。”

“累了？要回去休息吗？”Chris拍了拍他的肩。

Sebastian伸展了下，打开车门下了车说：“累得不想玩游戏，但是想躺在阳台上想象自己躺在吊床上。”

他们把沙发垫子拆下来，Chris家里居然还有个气垫床，两个人并列躺在阳台上，身上盖着Chris从柜子里翻找出来的毯子看着夜空。“真不怎么样，一个星星都没有。”Chris叹了口气。

“所以我说想象力才重要，”Sebastian盘腿坐起来掏出烟来，问Chris：“介意吗？”Chris耸了耸肩，Sebastian挑了下嘴角，防风打火机燃起一簇幽蓝火苗，他低下头，垂下眼帘，香烟被叼在丰润柔软的双唇间，被夹在干净修长的手指间，脖颈弯曲画出脆弱香艳的曲线。他吸了口烟，抬起头指着天空上飞机闪动的灯光，说：“这就是纽约的流星。”

 

*****

 

Chris不知道为什么Sebastian对于吊床这么执着，在同居之后，他们真的在林间湖边买了一栋木屋，在工作不忙的周末或是假日的时候去林间湖边的木屋里小住。他们买了吊床拴在两棵冷杉树之间，Sebastian一直担心他们两个加起来近乎350磅的体重会把吊床压坏（一直也都没有坏）。

天气凉的时候他们把壁炉点燃，再把旁边的两张扶手椅拉近，开一瓶夏敦埃酒或是威士忌放在小茶几上，喝着酒低声说起话。他们的膝盖贴在一起，Sebastian困倦起来的时候，他会下意识地往Chris坐的方向凑过去。Chris拿走他手中的酒杯放到桌上，与他十指相扣，唇齿交融。

Sebastian伸出双手搭在他的肩上，搂在他的脖子上，微笑着与他接吻。他的双唇柔软甜美得不可思议，Chris连轻咬都不舍得，只是不断舔舐，吮吸，Sebastian轻轻揪住他的衣服，抬起拇指摩挲触摸Chris的颈侧。Chris的脉搏重而有力，皮肤抚摸起来却是干燥又温暖。

卧室里有一张殖民地时期风格的木质四柱大床，床头堆着层层叠叠的枕头和抱枕。Sebastian被Chris抱到床上，身下丝绸的触感滑凉如沉水。他卧在他身下，享受他的爱抚和亲吻，他们激烈却又缠绵地做爱，Sebastian的手紧紧攀附在Chris肩上，几乎陷入他的皮肤。

呼吸与心跳平复的时候，Chris把他抱在怀中，Sebastian现在已经习惯了他的怀抱，把脸贴在他的胸膛上，呼吸慢慢平顺下去。Chris一只手拉住他的手，放在唇边温柔地亲吻，一只手放在他的肩背上慢慢爱抚。他们身上出了一层薄汗，Chris怕他着凉，支起身子去拉毯子，躺回床上的时候手里却多了一个丝绒的小盒子。

Chris脸越来越红，嘴张了又闭，最后抖着手指打开了那个深蓝色的小盒子。Sebastian却装作不懂，伸出手指碰了碰盒盖，回头笑吟吟地看着他。Chris的脸红到了耳朵根，听着Sebastian的笑声他气急败坏地抓起恋人的左手就把他的中指往戒指圈里戳。Sebastian赶紧把手攥成拳头，哈哈大笑着挣扎起来，Chris起身压制住他，把他完全笼罩在自己身下。Sebastian眉梢眼角尽是笑意，明亮的蓝眼睛波光潋滟，Chris在他眼中看到的是自己的倒影和甜蜜缠绵的爱意。

Sebastian的胸口微微起伏着，Chris的手贴在他体侧，感受着他呼吸间两肋细微的扩张。他低下头轻柔地吻他，柔声说：“跟我结婚，好吗？”Sebastian想要张嘴说话，双唇却又再次被他吻住。亲吻间，Chris把戒指套在了他的中指上，Sebastian稍稍向后撤出了这个吻，抬起手看着自己指尖那简洁素净的白金指环，微笑着说：“好。”

 

*****

 

半夜Chris起来去洗手间，身边的床铺却是空的，他摸了一下，丝绸床单上已经没有余温，光滑寒凉像是一滩水。Sebastian不在屋里，Chris披上衣服打开木屋门，朝周围看了看，看到吊床那边有点燃香烟的一点星火。

Sebastian听见了Chris的脚步声，冲他摆了摆手，他往里腾了点地方让Chris坐下。Chris坐在他的身侧，Sebastian侧着身子微微蜷起来，枕着自己的胳膊，冲Chris微微笑起来。

他们挤在一起躺在了吊床上，Sebastian突然说：“小时候一直梦想成为宇航员。”

“What got in the way?”

Sebastian笑了笑没说话，他指间的香烟几乎燃尽，他直起身子，把烟嘴扔到了地上的一个小水桶里。他不说话Chris却知道他的回答，life got in the way。不能圆满的才能叫做梦想，活着便是妥协，生活便是这样。

树林中的味道像是树木、泥土、青草的味道掺杂在一起，不远处便是湖泊，夜晚的空气湿润寒冷，Sebastian把玩着手里的打火机，小声说：“但是现在却觉得这样便是最好。”

那次回城的时候，因为没有把订婚这件事告诉任何一个人，他们甚至觉得自己有点偷偷摸摸地像是在做贼，却又有一丝兴奋又刺激的感觉。Chris把车停在公寓楼下，Sebastian拿了旅行袋回家收拾，他还要去超市里买吃的。

回来的时候，Sebastian正在露台上和人打电话，听着像是他的助理。Sebastian在工作上可以称得上是精明至极，步步为营面面俱到，处处是与他年纪不相称的沉稳。Sebastian几年间几个大案子下来，无一不是干净利落，赚得盆满钵满。他偶尔的也会跟Chris提到过工作中的事，他们部门不同，他又一路升迁，现在职位已经在Chris之上。

他说起工作的时候总是冷硬急躁，Chris做着事（可能是做饭，可能是叠衣服）反应稍微慢一点他都不高兴。开始的时候还抱怨几句，后来烦了干脆定下了规矩，以后谁都不许在下班之后提工作的事。刚开始他还有些绷不住劲，因为破了自己定下的规矩被罚洗一周的衣服都是常事，后来他换了公司，才终于习惯了在家不谈公事。

听见他回来，Sebastian挂了电话，走到厨房里从购物袋中拿出一包奇多吃。Chris开始准备晚饭，他就跟在他身后，欲盖弥彰地把话题扯开，以免他坏了规矩又要打扫一周公寓或是洗一周衣服。他说蜜月的时候他们一定要飞到波拉波拉岛享受世外桃源。他说画报上海中一片晶莹，白沙滩映着碧蓝如宝石的海水，蓝得像是Chris的眼睛。他说度假村的水上屋里有透明的玻璃地板，但是绝对私密，他们可以扒掉彼此身上的衣服在玻璃地板上做爱。他说休息够了想要去海里玩的话，就直接换上泳裤从露台跳入海中。

他们后来打印了波拉波拉岛的照片用磁铁贴在冰箱门上，Sebastian还用钢笔在照片上画了两个火柴棍小人在沙滩上没羞没臊。

 

*****

 

Chris伸手把冰箱上那张歪了的海岛照片摆正，跟他约定了感恩节一起回家后，为了加快工作进度Sebastian每天加班的时间更长。今天也是这样，Sebastian九点多才到家，到了家就扯掉领带瘫在沙发上抱怨说好累好饿。

把做好的晚饭放到微波炉里加热，Chris给Sebastian肚子上放了一包薯片让他垫垫肚子。Sebastian晚饭吃得很香，因为他回家很晚，说是轮换做饭，但是基本晚饭一直都是Chris在负责。

他们明天就要动身去波士顿和家人一起过节，今天一大早是被Scott打电话来确认他们航班到达时间吵醒的。Chris拿起电话听着，低下头吻了下Sebastian的额头，他的恋人惺忪地呢喃了一下他的名字，Chris伸手抚了抚他的头顶，他很快就又睡着了。

Chris打完电话做了早餐，叫Sebastian起床后他伸手拉开了卧室里的窗帘。外面阳光极好，遮光窗帘拉开后卧室一下亮堂起来，Sebastian伸手遮住眼睛，刚想发脾气闻到华夫饼的香味之后立刻就心满意足地揉了揉眼坐起来。Chris笑话他，说他赚得多还好养活，Sebastian高兴地说那你还不快嫁了，以后我负责赚钱养家，你负责洗衣服做饭晚上洗得白白嫩嫩香喷喷的在床上等我。

Chris站在他背后，催他快点吃，Sebastian知道吃饱之后他就要因为祸从口出嘴贱肉偿，他哈哈大笑着伸出手肘往后戳，Chris抓住他的手，在他带着订婚戒指的中指上用力吻了一下。

Chris的家人对他们的到来热情无比，他们很是关心他们要什么时候去登记结婚，什么时候办婚礼。

圣诞节的时候Sebastian的家人也问了他们同样的问题，他们商量好了就在两人初次约会的周年纪念日去市政厅登记。

真到了登记的时候，朋友们为了争夺首席伴郎位置闹得鸡飞狗跳，他们简直不敢想到了婚礼的时候要怎么办。

登记结婚后，Sebastian手上最大的案子顺利结束，在职场上更进一步之后，他给自己放了个大假和Chris飞到大溪地游玩度假。他们在无边泳池旁喝插着小纸伞的饮料，坐船去海里潜水，在海滩上的吊床里读书看云彩，回到房间后在玻璃地板上和白色大床上做爱。

他们的戒指现在戴在了无名指上，因为从来没有摘下来过，皮肤被晒黑后在无名指指根留下了一圈白色的皮肤。Chris颇有诗意地看着这圈白色说道life is round。

Sebastian对此报以微笑，他觉得这样便已是最好。

**Author's Note:**

> 豪斯医生里有一句话对我的影响很大：You can't always get what you want. 人不可能总是如愿以偿。
> 
> 我一直相信，你在人生中做出的每一个选择，都会在你的生命之树上蜿蜒出新枝。所以，在自己能掌控的人生中，让自己能幸福起来，也是很好的呀。


End file.
